CAOS
CAOS ('C'reatures 'A'gent 'O'bject 'S'cript) est le nom générique donné au langage de script utilisé dans tous les jeux de la Série Creatures. Notez que certains détails du CAOS varient d'un Moteur de jeu à l'autre, mais toutes les versions de ces derniers présentent de grandes similitudes. Le CAOS est utilisé pour réaliser des objets comme les COBs et les Agents et divers contrôles des mondes - il existe de nombreux tutoriaux (voyez la section Liens) qui pourront vous familiariser avec le langage. Vue d'ensemble Le CAOS est un langage basée sur la manipulation de registres, avec un ensemble d'opcodes composé de listes fixes d'arguments. Les variables locales ne sont pas supportés. L'unité de base du code de CAOS est la commande qui peut être injectée et exécutée directement par le moteur. Cependant, le CAOS est la plupart du temps utilisé dans des scripts, des blocs de code identifiés par quatre nombres entiers - trois d'entre eux définissent l'objet de classe pour lequel le script s'applique (le tiercet unique) (0 peut être employé comme caractère joker), et le dernier définit l'événement déclencheur. C'est ce qui forme la base du jeu : les intéractions entre tous les agents et les COBs de Creatures 3- chaque gadget ou même créature dans le monde est un agent) réagissant par des actions en fonction des actions d'autres évenements déclenchés par d'autres agents (collisions avec d'autres objets, cliques de souris, etc...) Chaque script peut contenir des sous-routines, mais celles-ci ne pouvant être partagées ni contenir de variables locales, elles restent donc anecdotiques. Les scripts CAOS possèdent 100 registres de la forme VA''xx'' utilisés pour contenir des variables temporaires. En outre, un objet peut être choisi dans le registre spécial TARG, dans ce cas, 100 des attributs de l'objet sont alors disponibles avec des registres de la forme OV''xx''. Dans la plupart des cas, un objet doit être choisi dans TARG avant d'agir dessus. En utilisant la commande AVAR pour accéder aux variables OV d'un agent sans devoir jouer avec TARG, on peut grandement simplifier le script. Notez que Creatures et Creatures 2, pour des raisons de performances, utilisent des octets non signés (0-255) comme type d'entiers, les versions postérieurs du moteur utilisant des entiers codés sur 32 bits (pouvant représenter des valeurs beaucoups plus grandes) ainsi que des nombres flotants (par exemple : 3.141593). Listes des commandes CAOS par jeux Note: Elles sont incomplètes. * Creatures 1 * Creatures 2 * Creatures 3 ---- Toutes les commandes CAOS de Creatures 3 peuvent également être listées grâce à un fichier batch : * C3CAOSLister Histoire des versions du CAOS * Creatures: Première apparition du CAOS. * Creatures 2: Amélioration du Moteur de jeu. Le CAOS supporte maintenant les lois de la physique * Creatures Adventures: Nouveau moteur de jeu - le Creatures Evolution Engine. Support des chaînes de caractères et des fichiers d'entrée/sortie. Les exceptions CAOS causent moins de crashs du moteur. * Creatures 3: Améliorations successives du moteur de Creatures Adventures. * Docking Station: Améliorations successives du moteur de Creatures 3. Inclus le support du réseau (Babel). * Sea-Monkeys: Améliorations successives et modification du moteur de Docking Station, sans la surcouche réseau Babel de DS. Scripts entièrement commentés *scripts Creatures 1 *scripts Creatures 2 *scripts Creatures 3/DS Pour aller plus loin *Commande CAOS *Codes CAOS C3/DS *CAOS Tool *Tierce-partie Liens * Creatures 1 CAOS guide (PDF) * Creatures 2 CAOS guide (DOC) * How to generate the Creatures 3 CAOS guide * C1 and C3 CAOS tutorials (lien mort) * Helen's Bibble Directory - C2 CAOS tutorials (lien mort) * Getting Started with CAOS - C3/DS *AquaShee's CAOS Chaos - C3/DS (lien mort) *Discussion on CAOS as image based programming language, and history of CAOS *Site regroupant l'essentiel du CND Catégorie:CAOS Catégorie:Mécanismes Internes Catégorie:Fonctionnement